10 Things I Hate About You
by lovecamedown
Summary: Peddie series with each chapter based on one line/two lines of the poem from "10 Things I Hate About You" (the movie). A little AU, but still set at Anubis House. [The first chapter has been uploaded as my submission for HOA one shot day, 2014.] Currently on short hiatus.
1. i

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, any of the characters related to it, OR the any of the lyrics to this poem. **

* * *

_"__I hate the way you talk to me,_

_And the way you cut your hair…"_

* * *

Eddie Miller was so irritating. The most irritating person Patricia had ever met in her life.

Ever since the first moment they met, he'd driven her completely crazy. He was so good at returning her snarky comments with even snarkier ones, and she hated that; no one had ever matched her in that way. Usually, when talking to anyone, she was the one with the upper hand; but when it came to Eddie, it was a fight for the upper hand.

And Eddie wasn't just irritating; he could be mean sometimes, too. Admittedly, she could be mean too, but still.

They fought all the time. Literally all. The. Time.

One of the worst times for Eddie to pick a fight with her was when she was already in a bad mood.

Patricia was studying for her upcoming maths exam, and she was terrified. The exam had her ridiculously nervous.  
She'd spent the whole Saturday morning in Anubis House, alone, just over-thinking it. And she was feeling sort of on edge.

"Would you just shut up for a second? I'm trying to work." Patricia scolded, staring daggers at Eddie who was sitting on the arm chair next to her sofa and drumming loudly away with his hand and a pencil.

"I'm having fun. You should try it sometime."

Patricia narrowed her eyes and looked back down at her work. Her legs were tucked up to her side and she was already in a bad mood without Eddie being there, being annoying.

And after a few minutes, Eddie smirked to himself as an idea came in to his head, and he started drumming again. But this time, instead of on the table, he drummed the pencil on Patricia's ankle.

"_Seriously_?" Patricia questioned coldly. "Why are you so childish!? Stop it!"

Eddie laughed at her.

"Stop laughing, weasel," she scowled, "I'm trying to do homework. You should try it sometime." Patricia made her voice in to a mocking, high pitched tone and she narrowed her lips in to a condescending smile.

Eddie just smiled back – a fake, over-exaggerated smile – and shook his head. "Work is overrated."

"You're hopeless."

"And you're irritating."

"Me? _I'm_ irritating? Right. Okay." She said sarcastically, getting back to writing. And then she muttered under her breath, "weasel."

"What are you even studying for anyways?"

"Our maths exam in two weeks.… Obviously."

Eddie snorted and sat back in his chair.

"What's so funny, slime ball? Worried you'll fail but don't want to admit it?"

"I'm not the one who should be worried about failing," Eddie said, looking at her meanly.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing," Eddie said lightly.

"I'm not stupid, Eddie," Patricia sat up in her seat and scowled at him. "I know you said something. What did you say?"

"_Nothing!_"

"Fine, whatever. Just leave me alone, will you?"

"This isn't _your_ living room, you know that, right? I can be in here as much as I want."

"You are literally the most annoying person I've ever met." Patricia looked back down at her notebook and clicked her pen.

"Right back at you."

Patricia looked up again and scowled at him from under dark eyelashes. She was being totally serious about him leaving her alone; she was about to be pushed over the edge. She was so frustrated with him.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone." Eddie stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Smell you later, weasel." Patricia's tone was harsher than usual, and as Eddie got to the living room door, he turned on his heel and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know what, Patricia? Sometimes I wish you had a twin; all the looks but none of your fake, I'm-so-bad persona and none of your irritating personality. Seriously."

Patricia was staring down at her notebook and she felt her jaw clench.

Eddie didn't know about Piper.  
He didn't know how Patricia had always felt about Piper, and how Piper was always seen as the better twin with better everything. Everything Eddie had just wished for.  
He was standing there, staring at her, just waiting for a reaction. And Patricia tried to find an insult to throw back at him – or just any kind of comeback – but the only insults she was thinking of were insults about herself.

She played with her pen in between her hands for a few seconds, trying so hard to swallow back the stupid tears that were rising, and then she stood up, still not looking at him.

He'd hit a weak spot. Little did he know that it was Patricia's weak_est_ spot, and everything he'd just said was real. Patricia had always wished she was Piper, and now Eddie did, too; without even realising it.

She walked past him, her books in her arms and her face down and hidden behind her scarlet red hair.

Furiously, she wiped away the single tear that was on her cheek and made her way up to her room.

"Yacker?" Eddie questioned behind her. But it was too late; the bomb had been dropped.  
She'd been on edge all day, and Eddie just _had_ to come in and make it worse. The way he spoke to her made her feel things. And she hated that.

Sometimes she really, really hated him.

But the thing she hated the most was that, despite his rudeness, his cocky attitude and the fact he'd just hit a completely raw spot somewhere within Patricia; she didn't hate him. She wished she could.

* * *

Later that day, ten minutes before dinner was ready, Patricia came downstairs on her own.

She'd spent the afternoon upstairs in her room, alone, studying some more. She didn't want to see Eddie; especially because he was the only one home and it would have been even more awkward.

But at one point, Patricia had gone downstairs to get a drink and Eddie was just coming out of his room.

He'd tried to catch up with her pace. "Yacker, why aren't you speaking to me?" He'd asked, genuinely puzzled.

Patricia just opened the fridge, pulled out a can of Pepsi and went back upstairs again. Eddie was confused.

Patricia wasn't.

She hated him. She hated the fact that everyone thought the same thing about her and Piper.

"Patricia," Eddie said now as soon as Patricia got to the bottom of the stairs. It almost seemed like he'd been waiting for her to come down. She took one look at him, saw how cute he looked with his hair all freshly-cut and tousled, and nearly crumbled. _Nearly_. Not that she'd _ever_ admit that out loud.

"Get out of my way, weasel." Patricia tried to sound confident, but she was looking down at the floor.

"Look, Yacker…," he started, putting his hand on her arm. She squirmed away. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

She tried to play dumb. "What did you say earlier? I can't remember."

"About the twin thing," his voice was quiet and soft. He glanced above her shoulder and saw Joy coming down the stairs, so he pulled Patricia aside in to a corner. "I… I didn't mean it, okay? You're perfect the way you are."

Patricia raised her eyebrows. _Wait… what?_

"OK, maybe not _perfect_, but…"

Stifling a smile, she hit him on the arm playfully.

Eddie laughed, and looked her right in the eyes. He reached down and took her hand gently, but firm enough so that she couldn't pull it away.

"I'm sorry, OK?"

And the way he was speaking to her – so soft, so genuine – just made her come apart.  
_Whoa_, she thought to herself, _I'm supposed to hate you right now. Where has this nice guy come from?_ _What am I supposed to feel when you talk to me like that? _

She wasn't used to this. Eddie being… nice. Sincere.  
All this time she thought she hated when he was being mean, but now it turned out that she hated when he was being nice even more; it made her wish she could hate him. But she couldn't, and she always knew that.

Nice Eddie made her weaker than mean Eddie ever could.

"It's okay," Patricia said, her voice quite small.

"I mean, to be honest I'm glad you don't have a twin. Can you imagine that?"

Patricia held her grin back and smirked instead, nodding simply.

"What are you smirking at?" Eddie asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Patricia said, beginning to walk away. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**A/N: So, this one-shot was posted for HOA one shot day (today) 2014, and I'm going to continue it as a series with the rest of the lines of the poem from "10 Things I Hate About You". Unfortunately, the first chapter was hard to write to the first lines, so I'm sorry it wasn't particularly well written! The other chapters will (hopefully) be better. **

**A MASSIVE thank you to the wonderfully wonderful shadowswan for the amazing help with this chapter. Could not have written it without her. **

**Please leave reviews! And please check out my other fanfics: All This Time(multi-chapter), Everything We Are (one-shot series) and It Ain't Pretty (Austin and Ally one-shot). **

**Love :* xxx**


	2. ii

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, any of the characters related to it, or any of the lyrics from this poem.

* * *

_I hate the way you drive my car,_

_I hate it when you stare…_

* * *

She liked him.

She liked him, despite the fact that she _wanted_ to hate him. The thing that made it worse was that she couldn't help but keep her guard up; every time he was even close to being nice to her, it freaked her out. And whenever she went to say something nice back to him, it always came out as something mean, or something bitter. She couldn't help it; it was like something that was out of her control. Like an instinct just to keep her walls up and not let him in, as if letting him in would break her in an instant.

But still, she knew that letting him in and telling him how she felt was sort of… inevitable. She always knew it would happen eventually, despite how much he irritated her. Man, did he irritate her.  
But that was the thing; he made her tick. He made her _feel_ things. Just by doing the simplest things, like driving her car and staring at her with that ridiculously cute yet sickening, tiny smile; he made her feel stuff. And it made her feel on edge, like it was all out of her control.

/\o\/o/\

"You are not driving my car." Patricia folded her arms over her chest and stared pointedly at Eddie.

"Come on! Just around the school grounds for a bit… I need practice before I take my driver's!"

"No. Absolutely _no_. That car is new, and I am _not_ risking letting _you_ drive it."

"Come on, Yacker. You're the only student with a car... and I know you hate me and all that stuff, but I wouldn't crash your car as a prank. That'd be taking it too far."

Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know the meaning of taking it too far?"

Eddie raised his eyebrows at her and held his hand out for the keys, his palm facing the sky. "Come on, Patricia. Please. Just a half hour; I'll be careful, and you can even come with me!"

She snorted. "Not a chance. You'll kill me."

"Actually… it'd sort of be the opposite," he stated.

"What?"

"With you in the car too, I'll be more careful."

She snorted again. "I doubt that."  
Patricia was trying to act like she didn't believe him, but she did. As much as she tried to hate him all the time, she knew he was caring deep down. And after the 'wishing for a twin' incident a few weeks beforehand, she knew he had some care – deep down – for her… more so than he had for anyone else.

He held his hand out further and, finally, she gave in, rolling her eyes and handing him the keys.  
Grinning excitedly, Eddie ran out the front door and around to the parking spaces at the back of the house. Patricia reluctantly followed.

It took Eddie a few tries to get the car away from the parking space; Patricia was already starting to regret her decision. She didn't know what she'd been thinking when she agreed to this…

"Eddie, it's not that hard," Patricia complained, watching him struggle with the gear stick.

"Says you," Eddie snapped, "You have a car that you can't even drive."

"I can drive it. I just don't have my license yet."

"Yeah, whatever."

Patricia just rolled her eyes, looking out of the passenger window, trying to be the bigger person. She knew he needed practice, and she knew it was just a false start and nothing else. All she needed to do now was bite her tongue to stop herself from saying mean things to him (it was harder than it sounds). Because she did want to help him – really, she did – but it was tricky. It wasn't something she was used to…

Finally, after a few more attempts, Eddie pulled out of the space and on to the road that went around campus.

Patricia's car was small and easy to drive. To her surprise, and despite his false starts, Eddie was actually a really good driver. He was so good that she was surprised he didn't have his license yet. He shifted gear extremely smoothly – you couldn't even feel him doing it – and he drove as if he'd been doing it his whole life. So naturally.

"Told you I wasn't a terrible driver," Eddie smirked smugly to himself.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not _amazing_…," she said, "…but you're not terrible either."

"Wait… was that a… _compliment_?" He glanced over at her for a moment, and she rolled her eyes again. Eddie chuckled.

She hated to admit it, but he was good. Better than her, even. And she hated that; she hated how he was a really good driver, and how he drove her car better than she ever could. How he drove her car like he drove her crazy.

After twenty minutes, Eddie drove up a road that led to the top of the school grounds, and it had a slight view of the town in the distance.

"What d'you say we stop here for a bit?" He asked, slowing down.

"What happened to a half hour?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, letting the car come to a stop. "That was only if I was a terrible driver," he grinned proudly, "and I'm not, as recently established by Patricia Williamson herself."

She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes, looking out at the view ahead. The car fell silent for a few moments, and after a while, Patricia started to feel Eddie's eyes on her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, turning her head to face him.

"Oh, you know… just you and your beauty."

"What?" Patricia had to stop her eyes from widening, and instead she narrowed them.

Eddie answered with a shrug, "just the truth, Yacker."

Patricia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I hate it when you stare."

"Why?"

"Because it's creepy. And weird."

Eddie laughed slightly. "What? Why is it creepy? You stare at me all the time. And don't pretend you don't, 'cus I see you."

"What? I do _not_." She folded her arms indignantly and looked out through the windscreen.

"Yes you do," Eddie laughed. "Because you think I'm gorgeous. Right?"

Patricia scoffed, not daring to look at him. "Flattering yourself will get you nowhere."

He shuffled closer in his seat and leaned towards her.

"What are you doing, weasel?" Patricia leaned away from him, frowning, but he just smiled. He didn't answer. She shook her head and leaned back in to her original position, "You're weird."

"So are you."

"Oh, thanks a lot. That's a way to charm a girl, right there."

"So you're saying you _want_ to be charmed by me." He smirked.

Patricia shook her head slowly, confused, and frowned. "What?"

"Come on, Patricia," he said, his voice low now as he leaned forward more. He was only a couple inches away now. "Admit it. You like me."

"Don't flatter yourself, big boy." Patricia tried to sound confident and like she was still on the ball, but her voice was starting to stammer and her comebacks were beginning to fail. He was so close, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know where to move. It was like she kept coming up with insults to throw at him, but she wasn't even sure why anymore.

Eddie grinned at her frosty response. "I like you too." And before she could argue, Eddie leaned in and kissed her. He _kissed_ her.

Patricia didn't know what to do.

It completely took her by surprise; she wasn't expecting it even one bit.

She'd never been kissed before, and she never expected it to be so perfect. So… easy. So uncomplicated.

She didn't feel as nervous as she'd expected she would, and kissing him back was so obviously the right thing to do in that moment.

He cupped her face with his hand and smiled widely as he pulled away.  
Looking her right in the eyes, he said, "I'm lowering my force field."

Patricia glanced back down at his lips, then at his eyes. "Me too."

As much as she hated the way he'd driven her car that day, and the way he was staring; she liked this part. She liked kissing him. Kissing _Eddie_.

* * *

**A/N: **_So I sort of changed the direction of this story in to a slight AU multi-chapter fic. I decided I wanted a sort of running story line throughout, so this is now going to be set sometime around S2, but like I said, it's a little AU so there's no Sibuna (sigh) and of course they get together differently (which you've just read. Obvs.)_  
_Hope that makes sense? _

_(Random thought: does anyone read these Author's Notes? :p) _

_Anyway, thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left a review if you're reading this, just so I can know there's enough people reading. Cus if no ones reading… I don't see much point in carrying on!? If that makes sense too. Reviews make me happy, and I could do with some of that._

_For readers of my other stories - updates are coming, but they are taking longer than expected. But do not fear... I'm not giving up on them anytime soon;) _

_Love you guys, thanks for sharing my Peddie feels. _

_Love :* xxx_


	3. iii

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

_I hate your big dumb combat boots,_

_And the way you read my mind…_

* * *

Eddie and Patricia's first date since their kiss, and Patricia's mum just _had_ to choose that night to upset her. She just had to call about Piper and rub it in that she'd just won top of the class, and grill Patricia about how her grades were slipping just slightly. Patricia was sick of feeling like this over the same thing; it was _always_ the same thing.  
Her mother had made her feel bad many times before, but tonight was different. Patricia had told Piper about Eddie, and her mother just had to bring him up; but unlike any _normal_ mum, she took it too far.  
"Oh, Patricia, has he met Piper? If he did, I'm sure he'd really like her. Just like you… but different!" She'd said, sounding ridiculously upbeat and happy after having just totally offended her other daughter. Her seemingly less important daughter.

Thanks to the fact that Eddie had totally broken down her walls and taken away any sense of self-independence that she had, he was now a sore spot. So, for her mother to come in and combine her two weakest spots – Piper and now, apparently, Eddie too – well, that made Patricia feel horrendous.  
Why did she have to pick tonight? Their first proper date?

They'd tried to go on an actual date for a couple weeks now, but things had gotten in the way.  
But now they finally found a free night to just sit at the dinner table and eat; _alone_. Just the two of them.

Eddie wore combat boots to their date.  
She wore heels, but Eddie just had to wear his boots, unlaced, and still somehow made it look gorgeous.

"Wow," Eddie said, grinning shyly as Patricia walked down the stairs, her heels making a noise with every step. "You look… amazing."

"Thanks."

He noticed her looking at his boots and he looked down at them nervously.

"Oh, yeah, uh… sorry I didn't wear nicer shoes. These are my most decent ones…"

"It's okay," she shrugged. "They actually look surprisingly nice." A smirk crept on to both of their faces and Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Is that right?"

"Mhmm."

Eddie grinned at her as they got in to the dining room and pulled her chair out for her.

"M'lady." He smirked, and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that ever again."

"Should've known you'd have that reaction," Eddie smiled as he walked to the other side of the table and sat opposite her. "It's so nice to just be here with you, _finally_. How long have we been trying now? Two, three weeks?"

"Two." Patricia answered, looking down at the table in front of her.  
Eddie couldn't help but notice the slight sadness to her voice, even though she was still smiling, but he chose to shake it off.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked, tucking his chair further under the table.

"I made burgers," she stood up and went to the kitchen to find Trudy silently putting the burgers together. Patricia mumbled a quick thanks to her before walking out with two plates in her hands.

"Wow; who'd have thought you could cook, Yacker?"

She just smiled slightly and put one of the plates down in front of him. "Trudy helped me a bit."

"Well," Eddie said before taking a big bite of the burger. The next sentence he spoke was through a mouthful of burger and bread. "I think it's amazing."

Patricia couldn't help laughing lightly at him because, even with a mouthful of food, he was still cute. And she loved how she could speak with her mouthful around him, because he did it, too.

But tonight, she didn't feel like talking much.  
And that annoyed her because talking to Eddie was something she loved; but she wasn't feeling up to it tonight. Her confidence was completely battered and she had a sneaky feeling that, if Eddie _did_ meet Piper, he'd choose her—just like her mum had said that night; and in fact, just like Eddie had said weeks ago. Yeah, he'd regretted it, but the words couldn't be taken back.

Thinking about this made Patricia look down at her burger and start pushing around the salad with her fork.

"Are… you okay, Yacker? You seem a little quiet." Eddie commented after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Yeah…," Patricia said distantly, shrugging down at the table. "Fine."

Eddie tried to look at her. "Okay… if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

He didn't want to hassle her about it, so he just looked back down at his plate before shoving another mouthful of burger in to his mouth.

Patricia watched him and smiled lightly.

"What?" Eddie asked blankly, through yet another completely full mouth of burger.

"Nothing," she looked down at her plate.

"You're all stare-y tonight. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Patricia snapped slightly, narrowing her eyes. "Stop hassling me, would you?"

For a moment he looked slightly taken aback but then his face straightened again and he looked down at his burger. She didn't mean to snap at him – really, she didn't – and she honestly did want to enjoy this date. It was all her mother's fault that she felt like this.

"Sorry," she mumbled, picking her burger up in one hand. "I, uh… didn't mean to snap."

"Wait, did Patricia Williamson just… _apologise_?"

Patricia smirked and took a bite of her burger. "Maybe."

He grinned, and for a few minutes they ate in silence. It wasn't a bad silence; it was a silence that didn't need to be filled. It was fine just the way it was and, to be honest, Patricia didn't feel like talking, anyway. She knew that if Piper were here, she would be much more entertaining for Eddie to speak to.

"Seriously though," Eddie cut through the silence, his voice sounding loud compared to the quiet but still soft. "You don't seem like yourself tonight. You know that if anything's wrong, you can talk to me about it, right?" He was worried that he may have done something wrong, because she hadn't been in a bad mood before their date and now all of a sudden she was sulky. Wracking his brains, he couldn't think of anything he may have done to annoy her.

She nodded down at the table, tracing her finger along a pattern in the wood. "Thanks. I'm fine though."

He sighed frustratedly. "Look, Yacker, if you don't want to be on this date right now, that's not a problem. But I don't wanna sit here with you while you're all sulky and won't admit it, because I feel like I've done something wrong—"

"You haven't done anything wrong," she made sure to cut him off and sound deadly serious.

"Then what is it?" Eddie asked, practically begging for a response now. He was worried, and Patricia could see that. She'd thought her fake smile had been rather convincing, but ever since day one, Eddie _had_ been the one who knew how to make her tick. He always knew exactly how to wind her up and push her buttons, so maybe that meant that he knew exactly when she wasn't okay, too.

"You're reading my mind," Patricia pointed out, not properly looking at him. "I hate it when you do that."

Eddie smirked proudly and leaned his hand over the table to place it on top of hers. "It's what I do," he shrugged playfully.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at him and then looked down to their hands. "I know. And I hate it."

"You love it really."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever," Eddie spoke in a sing-song tune. "You can bluff all you like, Yacker. Firstly, I know you love that I can read your mind. And secondly, I know you're not okay right now. I'm not going to make you talk about it, but I just want you to admit you're not okay; I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me."

Patricia looked up at him without moving her head and felt a familiar feeling emerge in her chest. He was being all nice and gentle with her again, and as ever, she wasn't really sure what to do about it. She wasn't used to people being able to read her mind; normally, the walls were enough to keep people away and thinking everything was fine.

But the fact that Eddie seemed to have the power to drive her crazy, and the power to make her feel things, and the power to read her mind; it made her feel weird. She didn't like it.  
But still, something inside of her just wouldn't push him away—not completely, anyway. It was what she was used to doing, but not this time. Even though she hated it, she also sort of loved it.

"Okay," Patricia sighed, letting her body relax under his touch as his thumb smoothed the top of her hand. "Fine. I'm not okay. There, are you happy now?"

"Thanks for finally admitting it," he grinned bittersweetly before letting her hand go and moving back to his burger.

/\O\/O/\

Once they'd finished eating, Eddie took a sip of his water before speaking again. "Now... why don't we talk about when you kissed me and how it was the best kiss ever, right?"

Patricia's heart plummeted in to her nervous stomach and her eyes widened a little. How had she not told him yet that he'd been her first _ever_ kiss?  
She was terrified of telling him. 17 years old and she'd only just had her first kiss, with the boy sitting in front of her. She didn't even want to think of all the girls Eddie had kissed; and thinking of how much more _experienced_ both he and those girls were made her feel even worse.

Eddie noticed the look on her face and faltered a little. He didn't notice Patricia's insecurity and, somehow, slipped in to his own.

"Second best at least?" His voice was growing higher pitched as she stared at him nervously. "Third? Fourth?"

"First," she cut him off, her voice louder than she'd expected it to be. Her cheeks turned even redder. "You were the first boy I, um, I ever… kissed…"

He pulled his head back in surprise, his eyebrows rising. "Oh," he said lightly, watching as she hunched over nervously. "How am I the first boy you ever kissed!?"

"Boys are scared of me." She shrugged, only just looking at him.

Eddie smirked confidently. "Well, I guess you could call me fearless…" He pushed his chair back and came around, sitting in the chair next to her.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked, trying not to sound too terrified.

"Serving you up your second kiss," A smirk was on his face as he leaned closer, and when he looked up from her lips he noted the look on her face. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. Ever the gentleman, he backed off a little. "If… that's okay with you…"

Smiling nervously, Patricia nodded and watched as he grinned, leaning closer. Knowing their usual luck, Victor would drop a pin right at this moment, stopping them from kissing again.

But for once, something went their way, and Eddie kissed her.

People always go on about first kisses and how amazing they are. But what they never tell you is about second kisses, and how they can be just as amazing as the first; maybe even better.

He kissed her just once and then pulled away only slightly. He grinned shyly.

"So, how about your second kiss then, Yacker?" Eddie asked, only to be taken completely by surprise when she leaned back in and kissed him again. Her lips were slightly parted this time, now that she felt she knew what she was doing a little more. Third kiss ever.  
He was grinning when her lips left his.

Now it was her turn to be taken by surprise when he leaned back in, his mouth open this time; he brought his hand up to touch her face and kissed her like she'd only ever seen in movies, their lips moving in sync together as much as she could manage. They were both kissing slightly tentatively, Eddie moving slowly, knowing she'd never done this before. And suddenly, she felt even more nervous. She didn't know what she was doing.

"Sorry," Eddie said quietly when she leaned away and looked down at her lap. "I just… couldn't help myself."

Just as she was about to reply, Victor's voice boomed through the halls.

"Guess that's our cue." Eddie moved his head away, slightly disappointed, and backed away from her.

"Yeah."

"Night, Yacker." He was about to get up when she brought her hand up to his cheek that was furthest away from her and kissed the one closest.

"Night." She smiled. He grinned even wider and leaned in to kiss her once on the lips before hurrying off in the direction of his room.

Yeah, he drove her crazy. Yeah, he drove her car better than she ever could. And yeah, he could read her mind sometimes.

But as much as she pretended to hate it…

* * *

**A/N: **_So, I sort of adapted the end of the first date a bit from the original, but I wanted to get it in there somehow! I love their first date so much (in fact I had to re-watch it to write this scene as accurately as possible... what a shame) but I do wish it had a different ending. So I decided to write one myself; oh the wonderfulness of fanfiction:')  
_

_I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think in a review :) _

_Love :* xxx_


End file.
